


Just Breathe

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2005-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed.  It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night.  This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child.  He tended a warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fading Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Just breathe, my darling. Concentrate.**

I inhaled stiffly as I grasped my side and cried out like a dying animal. The forest around me had turned silent, for the trees would no longer speak. A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the night sky full of stars that dared not twinkle.

**Find your way home.**

I have no home. There is nobody here for me like there always has been. Nothing will have changed and they will never want to take me back. I’d rather die. Please, don’t let me live. Oh Valar, how it hurts.

**I would never allow that. Now breathe… in, out.**

I struggled against the will of the demons inside me and forced myself to listen to the gentle voice. I began to realize what I had done and more tears began to fall, faster and faster as my chest ached with sobs. The whole forest echoed with my sorrow as I lay there but I got no response.

**He will come. Don’t fear.**

I did not know who the voice spoke of but the words calmed me. Wrenching my hand away from my side, I found it covered in silver blood. My own silver blood. It spilled down into the earth and the earth did not pull away. Rather, it drank it up and reveled in the glory.

**Listen to me. You must live.**

The simple act of inhaling and exhaling the air that gave me life began to get harder. I cried out once more, without anyone replying. Just thinking about the events of the past few days took most of my energy. There wasn’t much left for living. It wasn’t like I had much will left as well.

**Don’t fade, little one. He will come.**

The voice repeated the fact that someone would come to save me. I doubted this. I knew that there wasn’t much longer left for me. Soon I would enter the great halls of Mandos and join my sister. It would be a reunion that I had waited centuries for.

**Let it all out. Scream if you wish to.**

No. I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing my scream in the distance. That’s what he wanted and I would not let him have it. He was the poison of the land and did not deserve life. If I was allowed the grace of surviving, he would fall.

**Revenge is sweet, but rarely works.**

It was my only option. He hurt me. For that, he would die. Perhaps I would allow him the gift of dying as I watched, or maybe I would leave him all alone as he had left me. That would be a punishment worthy of such scum.

After the voice did not answer me, I allowed myself to fall and close my crystal eyes. Hopefully forever, but as I would come to know most of us never get what we wish for. Strong hands soon lifted me up and coaxed me into drawing breath again. I knew nothing after that.


	2. Light in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

I came around slowly, the crackling of a small fire causing my head to throb with pain. Cringing, I lifted a hand to my head as if to try and halt the pain in mid step. Sadly, it didn’t work. But that little bit of pain helped me to remember the deeper pain of the past… night? I did not know how many days had passed, nor who had saved me.

Breathing came easier, but my problems were not entirely solved. The heavily bandaged wound on my side still caused me great pain, forcing me to cringe as I attempted to life my head ever so slightly so that I might see the form of the shadow that sat beside the fire. The only thing that I did know about him at that moment was that it was he who probably saved my life.

Did I want to be saved? That was really the tougher question. The elf who had left me in such a shape was gone by now, long gone. If not for the mysterious shape by the fireside, I surely would have passed on. That and the voice that kept calling out to me, the voice that kept me alive so long. I forced that out of my head and decided to never mention it. I really didn’t need ‘crazy’ added to my long list of difficulties.

After edging myself up into as much of a sitting position as I could manage, my crystal orbs were able to catch a glance of my rescuer. It only took just a quick glance to tell me that he was around the human age of forty-five, with short brown hair and friendly green eyes. At the moment he was roasting something on a stick over the fire, but as soon as he saw me sit up he came over and sat next to me.

“How do you feel?” He said as he reached to hold my hand. I drew away. I didn’t want him to touch me, no matter how friendly he looked or what he had done for me. Slowly, my eyes drifted down to the bandages wrapped firmly around my side. I noticed that I wasn’t the dress that I had been injured in, rather I was wearing a tunic that was a great deal too large for me, specially cut so that my bandages could be changed.

“I am well,” I replied, delicately masking the creases that formed in my face from the pain. He shook his head slowly and then reached for the bandages. I drew away as quickly as I could, glaring at him. I could heal myself just a bit and in my mind I no longer needed his help. Sadly, it was soon to be apparent that we didn’t see eye to eye.  
  
“I would believe you more if you were to allow me to make sure the herbs I used are working,” His voice was strained but still fairly polite and kind. No, I couldn’t trust him. Not yet, maybe not ever. My breathing increased in speed as I drew away from his callused hands again, making sure to keep my eyes on him at all times.

“Did you change me?” I asked in a cold tone. He sighed and I got even more annoyed. No elf nor human had ever seen me without any kind of clothing on my lithe body. I was beginning to feel quite betrayed. The thought of leaving the moment he wasn’t looking crossed my mind, yet I did wish to question him more.

“Yes, milady. I did not have much of a choice. You almost died a few nights ago from your wound and I do not doubt that you would have had I not helped you,” He replied, a faint hint of a smile on his face. I did not want his help like I was some sort of helpless elleth. I was not. Back home I could take on any warrior in all of Lothlorien.

Home. I began to wonder if my parents had begun to miss me yet. They could not have missed me that much, considering what they had contributed to getting me into this scrape in the first place. I sighed once myself before answering him. I did owe him a certain level of kindness.

“Then I thank you for your kindness, stranger. Might I inquire as to your name?” The last question might prove to be useful in the future, lest he ever try to harm me. I could always find him and try to hurt him. In this case I doubted that it would ever come to that. It was still a useful thing to know.

“Telir. And yours?” He said, raising one of his bushy eyebrows at me. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out if I had ever heard the name before. Nope. It didn’t ring any bells at all in my mind, so I let it pass to the back corners of my thoughts. When the request for my name came, I got a little stiff. Should I just make one up? The chances that he would know me were slim, but still existent.

“Maeve. Maeve of Lothlorien.” I said quietly as he began to nod. My eyes were on his face the whole time just to be certain that he truly did not recognize my name. When no spark appeared in his eyes, I let some of the tension out of my body. It was such a relief.

“Here. Drink this,” He said as he picked a cup up from the earth beside him and gave it to me. I was suspicious and it was obviously showing on my face, since he then told me that it was just a simple mix of herbs to help me rest. After sipping it for a while my eyes began to get drowsy and I fell into sleep once more, still unsure of my future.


	3. A Simple Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

When I woke for the second time it was early morning and the fire had long since died down into the coals. Telir lay beside the faintly smoking remains, obviously sleeping soundly. I did not dare to disturb him, mostly because I thought that I did owe him a little rest. Yet a little light began to fall upon his face as the wind shifted the trees and he began to stir, ever so slightly.

My gaze was on his eyes as they were opening, kind but firm. I still had many questions in my mind, none of which were going to be answered if he remained asleep. Tossing a lock of brown hair from his eyes, Telir stood to his feet and stretched for a moment before walking over to me. Unlike the last time, I did not shy away, rather choosing to stay silent and wait.

“How does this day find you, Maeve?” He said, the words flowing like honey over his tongue. I took a moment to decide, finally figuring that the pain was down and every breath was not so painful. Another question began to tug at my mind, the question of how he had known how to heal me. In time, I did assume it would be answered.

“Where are we?” I replied, choosing to answer a question with a question. I could hardly remember the area in which I had fallen; though after last taking check I had been only a half-mile outside of Lothlorien. A grin spread across his face as he gently put some packs behind my back so that I was now in a sitting position and truly able to see my surroundings.

“Ten miles from the forest of Lothlorien.” He answered. I hid the shock on my face carefully, though it was more sheer delight really. Taking me back into the forest would be out of the question, seeing as he was apparently not heading in that direction. I was happy. This was finally my chance to escape.

“Would it be too bold to ask where you are headed to, Talir?” I said as he began to remove what I assumed to be our breakfast from another one of his packs. After doing that he then bent over, revealing a dagger that he began to use to cut up what looked like a tiny piece of meat. My stomach was rumbling as I thought about when I had last eaten.

“I am a ranger. Hence I am never really heading in any particular direction.” He responded with a grin. “Why, would you wish for me to take you back to Lothlorien? I am not blind, Maeve. I know that you are elf-kind.” I let out a sigh and held back a small growl of annoyance. Of course I was an elf. Last time we had spoken I was sure that I had mentioned being from Lorien. It also wasn’t like I was trying to hide the points on my ears.

“No, I do not wish to return to that place.” I spat the words out like they were poison. To me, they truly did hold that kind of power. “Take me with you.” At this, his head shot up as if he had never even considered doing that before. His eyes glancing over me caused another shudder, even though his eyes had never been anything but kinds towards me.

“You are an elf. A female one, at that.” He said, and then paused for a moment. My own eyes now fell upon him, as if daring him to say more. “But if it is what you want, then I will take you along. I cannot be responsible for your fate any longer. Whatever danger you face, I will never be blamed for the price that may fall upon your shoulders.”

I fear no danger. Not now, not after what happened to me. I was supposed to die that night and since I didn’t, my life was hardly worth much more anyway. I would gladly give it up in battle if the need arose, though I doubt that Talir would think that a good reason for joining him.

“I care not for what happens to me. Only that we leave as soon as I am able.” If it were in my hands entirely, that would be within a day. With Talir around, it might be at least a week of sitting here and being cared for, something I had never really cared for. In life there were always compromises to be made. I would assume that this was one of them.

“I can do that.” He said with a nod as he slowly tossed an appealing mix of meat and vegetables into a pot and then began to rebuild the fire. It was already a pleasant morning and just the feel of it made me happier. None of the trees would speak to me, making it even more quiet that usual. With a sigh slipping through my lips, I made a feeble attempt at small talk.

“Do you have a wife?” I inquired, assuming the answer to be no. The life of a ranger was a lonely one, that much I knew. There would be few mortal women who could bind themselves to men of this likeness, mostly because of the constant travel and rare visits. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence in the small area as I lay and waited for his response.

“I once did. She died, a long time ago.” His voice was gruff and he would say no more on the topic, making me feel a stab of pity for him. I had not yet known what true love was like, only the tricky kind that blinded you and then left you alone. Ah, how I knew that well.

“Any family?” I said softly, afraid that his answer would be the same. Humans lived for such a short time and yet they had so much pain. Whatever pain I carried could be resolved within my lifetime, making it much easier for me. All of his pain and worries would carry over to the grave when he died at what seemed to me a young age.

“Yes. A sister, kind of like you. Always getting into trouble.” He paused a moment to laugh. “My parents have been dead a long time now. Died when I was 15 in an orc raid.” How sad. I wondered what it felt like to loose your parents to something so permanent as death. I knew of few elves whose parents passed over the sea when they were small, but even then there was not much grief. In Valinor, everyone would be reunited. For humans, it did not work that way.

“I must sleep now. I am weary again.” I said, leaning my head back against the soft packs. “Do not let me sleep for so long again. Sometimes I fear never waking up.” It was an odd fear but a true one. I can sometimes remember my mother reminding me to pray for the Valar to grant me grace to live through the night. Back then it was a childish prayer. Now it was more real to me.

“I will wake you again tomorrow morning.” He said with a nod. “I never like to stay in one place for long, so we must move on. Even if it is only a few miles that you can manage.” Engaging in any kind of movement already was sounding good to me. For now I was weak, but tomorrow I promised myself that I would be stronger.


	4. Fighting in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

**Two Years Later**

“Maeve!” I heard my name being cried out over the force of the wind. Struggling, I bounded over the fallen tree that lay in my way and quickly shot an arrow into the neck of a nearby orc. I smiled as I remembered how hard it was for me to use the human bow after being used to an elegant elvish one for so long. Yet I had adapted, and here I was.

The rain poured down buckets on top of Telir and I as we darted rapidly through the trees. The orc attack had come upon us so suddenly as we lay asleep in our makeshift beds, trying to keep the rain from bothering us. The last thing I had wanted to do was jump up and fight a couple of orcs after looking forward to getting the first good rest in a long time.

A scar still ran along my side, sensitive to the touch. It was the only thing that remained from the day Telir had found me. Now I often would run my finger down it and shiver, thinking back and remembering all the changes that I had made. First, I admit to being stronger, if that was ever possible. I now knew how to live in any condition, anywhere. Telir had taught me many things and he had done it well.

“I’ve over here!” I shouted, trying to project my voice of the power of the storm. I couldn’t see him through the thick rain and horrid wind. As a matter of fact, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. It annoyed me, but not to the point that I was unable to see. Telir was the one with the problem. After calling out to him, I sought shelter underneath the wide branches of a pine tree. He joined me within a moment or two, a smile on his soaking wet face.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He said with a laugh. I could not help but laugh with him. We had cheated death yet again. It was what we had done together for the past two years, hardly ever separated for long. Grinning, I playfully brushed a strand of his wet hair out of his eyes. He grinned back for a second, then frowned as he reached up to touch my cheek.

“You’re bleeding.” I heard him say as his hand came away wet with my oddly colored silver blood. A tree branch must have whipped me right across the cheek and in the heat of the battle I must have hardly felt the pain. I sighed and pressed the sleeve of my tunic to the cut for a moment.

“You still have never told me why your blood is silver.” He said. I sighed again and sat down under the tree, sinking to the wet ground as if in defeat rather than victory. He followed suit. I waited until I had wiped most of the rainwater from my face before speaking.

“My sister passed on from grief when I was young. She sailed for Valinor before her time, leaving behind a grieving husband and three children. I could never really forgive her for that. She was more than my sister. We were best friends.” I slowly leaned my head against the tree and turned my face to the sky, hoping the rainwater would mask my teardrops.

“At first, my parents assumed that the grief that lay upon me came from her passing and would eventually thin out and dissolve. But it did not. I grew close to death, almost dying from a broken heart left from her departure.” Telir nodded. I assumed that he understood what I felt to a certain extent, having lost both his parents. So I continued.

“They took me to the Lord Elrond in Rivendell, hoping he could save me. All the finest healers in all of Lorien had said I was too far gone, that my soul had buried itself so deep I would die from it. My parents would not believe it. Elrond told them that there was a cure, but a price rode upon it.” I paused, and Telir nodded for me to continue. Gathering strength from the blissful silence around me, I went on.

“He would have to inject a poison toxic enough to stimulate me back to life but tame enough to allow me to live. The only one that would achieve both was the herb Norelin. The side affect was, of course, the silver blood to make my grief. I find it a fitting scar.” Lowering my head, there was nothing but silence for a moment as Telir soaked up what I had just told him. I prayed that he would accept me.

“This doesn’t change anything between us. We’re still friends.” He said after a long pause, grasping my hand tightly in his. Now it was my turn to grin. “We’d better go find the horses and our supplies.” The rain had let up just a little bit, allowing for a bit more visibility.

After we returned to our camp the rest of the night passed by uneventfully. It was the morning that I dreaded. Telir and I had been ordered to deliver an urgent message to the lord and lady of the golden woods. This did, of course, make me less than pleased. I had no desire at all to return to the home that I had once known and loved.

“How long has it been?” Telir said to break the monotonous silence as we rode along. At first I didn’t understand what he meant. How long since what? Plenty of things that might be considered important had happened since we had met. It took a little while to realize that he meant since I had been back home.

“Two years or so. Maybe more.” I mumbled. This was one topic that I did not want to dwell upon. Telling him about the reason for my silver blood was one thing, but revealing my whole life story did not sound like a good idea to me. Better to leave some things up to the imagination.

As we approached the woods, I reached towards the back of my cloak and pulled my hood strategically over my face. I had a feeling that I would be meeting the source of all my past problems very shortly, and the last thing I wanted him to do was recognize me.


	5. A meeting of old 'friends'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

It didn’t take long for us to arrive at the northern border of Lothlorien. The rain had passed on a little less than three hours ago, leaving us dry and the air around us horribly muggy and humid. My clothes were also damp and due to the heat and general mugginess they stuck to my skin. This put me in an even worse mood than I had been when I first received word that we would be returning to Lorien.

I made sure that my dark green cloak was drawn tightly around me and that the hood was all the way up. If I were to tilt my head just the right way, it would be absolutely impossible to see my face. Though I did know that getting past the guards would take a bit of skill. It wasn’t often that they allowed just anyone into the Golden Woods. Also, it had been so long since I had last seen or talked to any of them. They probably saw me like they did Telir- a stranger.

The only noise that was echoing through the forest was the light sound of our horse’s hooves gently touching the ground. I did not dare to breathe, unsure of when the guards would choose to surprise us. Telir was seeming to be a little more afraid and I did not doubt the reason. It was said that an elven witch lived within the woods and it was a rumor that most humans and dwarves believed.

My own hand was now resting lightly upon my bow, knowing who would definitely be there to greet us. I did not dare to speak his name or even think of it, mostly because of the chief role he played in my injury two years ago. But the one thing I did look forward to was seeing the look upon his face when my bow mirrored his own.

“Halt!” It took even less time than I had been expecting for the guards to discover our presence. Quick as a rabbit, I leapt from my horse and notched an arrow, hardly surprised to be staring right into the eyes of Haldir, the March Warden of Lorien. I could not help grinning with pleasure. His eyes were just as cold and steely as they had been the last time I had seen them. Yet then it was I, lying upon the ground and dying as he held the knife that almost killed me.

“Fancy we meet again, March Warden.” I said, refusing to lower my bow. Meanwhile, Telir was continuing to pretend he wasn’t utterly, totally and completely petrified. At least five or six elves had bows pointed right at him while he held his hands up in the air.

“Who are you and why do you trespass upon the golden woods?” He said with a sneer. “Answer me and put down your bow, lest I decide to kill you for your rudeness.” I obeyed, lowering my bow and calmly flinging it over my back. A smirk was set firmly upon my face. Too bad he couldn’t see it, due to the fact that I still had my face hidden under my hood.

“We have a message for the lord and his lady.” I said, withdrawing a small envelope. He quickly snatched it from my hand before the words had barely left my mouth and began to examine it. I stood as stiff as a board, making sure to lower my head so that there was no chance that even a shard of light could creep in and reveal my identity.

“What is your name?” He asked me, eyeing me carefully. I snorted, but did not raise my hands up to lower my hood, nor did I speak. Angered, he reached up and pulled me from my horse, then pinned me against a tree. I did not move as he held a rather familiar dagger up to my throat. A bit of a smile might have even crossed my face.

“That is not important.” I replied, trying to alter my voice in such a way that he might not recognize me. “I suppose this is the wonderful, famed greeting of the elves.” I figured that he might not even be able to tell I was an elf, let alone one from the very earth that we stood upon. The dagger was pressed down upon as I stared into his eyes. It was then that Telir swung down from his horse, ignoring the fact that all the archers that stood behind Haldir still had their eyes upon him.

“Sir, all that we want is safe passage through these woods. We mean no harm; you may even take our weapons if you do not believe me.” Telir said, all in a very calm but quivering tone of voice. He might be a strong fighter and a good ranger, but when it comes to talking with people who have a serious advantage over him, that’s where he most often goes wrong. I stifled a laugh.

“Is this your wife?” Haldir said as he put away his dagger and released his grip on me. “You might want to tell her to keep a better hold upon her tongue, lest someone decides to cut it out.” Inside, I was fuming. My only desire was to slash him to pieces, but with all the other elves around us it was definitely not the right time. Instead, I went over and stood beside Telir.

“She is not my wife, but she deserves your respect.” Telir muttered, mostly in a tone of voice that meant that he did not really wish for Haldir to hear it. My gaze continued to jump from man to elf as they stared each other down, neither one really winning. As I swung up onto my horse again, I watched Haldir send all the other elves away. Until it was just the three of us left standing there.

“There is a flet nearby that you may stay the night in while I consult the lord and lady.” He said with a cocky smirk. “Don’t try to go any further into the woods, but do not turn around and leave. My warriors have an eye on you.” With one quick swing, he pulled himself up into a tree and departed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Did you… used to know him?” Telir asked with a laugh. I shook my head sadly, in a way that could only express the fact that words did not do enough to explain it. As soon as Haldir had gone, I lowered my hood and took a few deep breaths, surprised that I had not given myself away in any form.

The horses slowly plodded along and it took us until nightfall to reach the flet that Haldir had spoken of. ‘Not far from here…I doubt that ten miles or so is close by…’ I thought to myself as we unloaded our possession onto the flet and then slowly climbed up the ladder ourselves. I had no fears about leaving our horses down below, mostly because I assumed that they would be safe.  
  
As I slowly closed my eyes once more, I fingered the dagger that I always had strapped to the side of my arm. If I had wanted, I could have killed Haldir right as he stood there. It wouldn’t have even been hard, seeing as I had sensed that since I had gone he had gained pride and even more ego. I doubt he would have even seen it coming. Sad, in a way. But I did have time for revenge.


	6. Tears of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

The morning dawned clear, with no sign of rain. Small beams of light came twinkling down through the trees as I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around to see where Telir had gone. It was apparent that he had woke long before me and begun to prepare for the rest of the journey into the center of Lothlorien. Haldir was nowhere to be seen, but I doubted that would last for long.

“Are you awake, Maeve?” Telir’s voice came drifting up to me from the forest floor as I sat there, still a bit sleepy. Carefully, I somehow was able to scoot over to the edge of the flet and look down to where he was standing. It did not surprise me that the horses were all ready to leave. Telir had never been one to linger in one place for very long.

“Yes, I am.” I replied as I grabbed my bow from where I had lay it the night before. It did not take me long at all to shimmy down the fragile rope ladder and jump upon my horse. The fact that I did not even have breakfast hardly bothered me. It had not been the first time and I had learned to do without when I had to.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly as we journeyed closer and closer to the home of the Lord and Lady. I continued to recognize various landmarks along the way. We passed very close to the swimming hole that I had visited constantly throughout my childhood and also a tree that I used to climb whenever I was feeling worried or angry. It brought back a great deal of painful memories, mostly of my sister.

**Flashback**

“For ever and ever?” I asked as I knelt underneath the shade of an unusually large tree. A gentle blanket of leaves rested underneath me as I stared into the shining blue eyes of my sister. She smiled and clasped my hand in her own, then drew me close in a gentle embrace. I tried to smile as well, but my mouth couldn’t manage it. Every bone in my body wanted me to burst into tears.

“Yes, Maeve. For ever and ever.” She said with a tearful grin. “You can always come to visit me. I’m sure that Mother shan’t mind.” I tried to remember all the good times that we had together. All the times where we had giggled over some of the rather good looking male elves, gone swimming together, climbed practically every tree in the whole forest…I couldn’t hold it back any longer. A single tear slipped out of the edge of my eye.

Slowly, I drew away from her and brushed the tear away on the long sleeve of my dress. I didn’t want to think about her leaving for any longer. Honestly, I did not know what I would do without her by my side. Ever since I was little we had been the best of friends. Yet now she was off to be married to an elf lord. He was kind to me, but I secretly loathed him for taking my sister from me.

“I will. I promise I will come, as often as I can.” I said furiously, more to myself than to her. She smiled once more and we both stood to our feet, our hands still lightly linked. The moon was full up in the sky and all the stars twinkled overhead as I mentally said goodbye to her. Her future husband was due to come tomorrow to take her to her new home in Rivendell.

“Celebrían! Maeve!” The voice of our mother drifted out over the silent forest as we stood there, almost unwilling to move. It had grown quite late and it was obvious that the night was drawing to a close. Slowly, I could feel Celebrían tugging on my hand and urging me to come back home. I did not want to go. I wanted to spend the whole night outside with her, talking until dawn and right until the moment where she would hop upon her mare and bid Lothlorien farewell.

She departed sometime early the next morning. I watched as she disappeared into the forest, my mother standing beside me and gently reminding me not to follow her. I was still too young to journey into the forest unaccompanied. This was a journey that my elder sister had to make on her own. That had been made very clear to me.

I never saw her again. The offer to visit her in Rivendell was always open, but I was never willing to undertake the journey. I also admit that my mother did not wish for me to travel so far away, seeing as I was really the only daughter she still was able to hold close to her. In the year 2509, she left to come to visit us in Lorien.

She never arrived. Captured and tortured by orcs, it was her two sons that saved her. But she was never the same. I never even got the chance to see her before she passed over to the west, dimished and only a flicker of the past flame that had been strong in my life. Every single tree in this forest reminded me of her.

**End Flashback**

“It would do you good to pay closer attention to your surroundings, milady.” The smug voice of Haldir mounted upon a chestnut horse greeted me as I jerked my head up. I had been smart enough to secure the hood over my face again before we left in the morning and I was now glad of it. The look on his face was just as usual, though an odd spark rested in his eyes. I automatically glanced around for Telir, who was nowhere to be found.

“I do pay attention. Where is my companion?” I questioned, considering reaching for my bow but deciding against it. Without Telir, it would be almost impossible to escape. Though I did loathe the look upon Haldir’s face. Something nagging me in the back of my mind urged me to just push my horse into a gallop and get as far away as I could. I ignored it.

“He went off with some of my men. Do not fear, he shall not be harmed.” Haldir said as he reached into the side of his saddlebag and withdrew a medium sized piece of parchment. “But I don’t suppose you would recognize this elleth, would you?” I gasped as I stared into a portrait of a pretty young elf girl with long, wavy blond hair. Her crystal eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she laughed, obviously happy and perfectly content with all that was around her.

It was me.

“Speechless? Well, it wouldn’t hurt me at all to read you some of this, would it?” I didn’t respond to him. The shock was just too much. I even remember the day that portrait had been painted. An almost identical one of Celebrían had been painted on that very same day. According to my mother, it still hung in the great hall of Rivendell, a tribute to her.

“Missing, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Any information leading to the safe return of Maeve of Lothlorien shall be repaid in any way that the informant wishes.” Haldir cleared his throat and smiled at me. I felt my throat run dry. It was impossible for him to know. How had he known? I had been so careful…

His hand slowly reached up and lowered my hood. I did not attempt to turn my head towards the ground, seeing as if was already too late. A bit of concern lay furrowed deep in his brow as he rubbed a smudge of dirt off my face. My face remained stone hard as he touched me, though I did not draw away.

“You’ve changed, my dear.” He said. I snorted. Of course I had changed. Two hard years with the rangers had hardly done much to improve the complexion or temperament of an elvish princess. Most especially after almost dying and spending most of her days running wild through Middle Earth. But I did not say any of that.

“Please, don’t touch me.” I said as I pulled away. “Will you tell anyone that I am here?” That was the most important question that was lurking in my mind. Haldir could receive a great payment from my parents if he were to tell them where I was. That was really the last thing that I wanted.

“No. They still suspect me, you know.” I sighed. A large part of me still blamed Haldir for the accident. Having him tell me that my parents would not know of my coming did not lessen my hate towards him. I knew that my parents blamed him as well, mostly because he was the last person to see me before I disappeared.

“Then there is no need for us to continue this conversation.” I said as I steered my horse away from his. “Where is Telir?” I hoped to get a straight answer out of him. Since my parents would be sure to recognize me, I needed Telir to go in and deliver the message to them.

“He is waiting right beyond the next clearing. I told him that all I wanted to do was talk to you for a moment.” Haldir answered. I nodded and loosened the reins, allowing my horse to gallop away from his without so much as a farewell.


	7. Ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

It didn’t take me long to find the clearing that Haldir had spoken of. Just like he promised, Telir was waiting for me there. I was greatly relieved but not at all surprised. Haldir might be nothing more than scum in my eyes, but I knew that his word was good as gold. Telir immediately galloped over to me as soon as he spotted me.

“Are you well? I thought that he might try to harm you.” I found the worry in his face to be almost humorous. Here was this big, powerful ranger, concerned over the well being of an elleth. Fortunately I was able to hold back a chuckle and answer him in a serious tone of voice.

“Yes, I am fine. Haldir only wished to speak with me, and nothing more.” I didn’t want Telir to know that I was the lost daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. When he first allowed me to join him on his travels, he took me as only a hurt girl who was of no special importance to anyone. Perhaps a servant or a stable girl. Little did he know that I did have a position that might be considered high ranking.

“The home of the Lord and his Lady is only a half day’s journey from here.” Telir replied, wisely not pressing me for information. I mentally thanked him for it. He had been my companion for what felt like an eternity and over time we had learned to balance each other out. We both had our own little secrets.

After a moment’s pause to eat and drink, we started out again. Many hours passed in silence as day turned slowly into night, as I watched the fireflies buzz around the forest and provide temporary illumination. It was a pleasing sight and I cast away all burdens and simply relaxed under the light of the half moon.

“Tell a story, Maeve. One of the elves.” Telir said as we rode along through the dark forest. I smiled. It had been a pastime that I had grown used to. Ever since one stormy night when we were forced to seek shelter in a cave near the Misty Mountains, I occasionally told him stories. Some of the elves, some of the dwarves, even some of the men. This time I had the perfect one.

_“Farewell, sweet earth and northern sky,_  
For ever blest, since here did lie  
And here with lissom limbs did run  
Beneath the moon, beneath the sun,  
Luthien Tinuviel  
More fair than mortal tongue can tell  
Though all to ruin fell the world  
And were dissolved and backward hurled  
Unmade into the old abyss,  
Yet were it’s making good, for this-  
The dusk, the dawn, the earth, the sea-  
That Luthien for a time should be.” 

I had known this song ever since I was a child. Often my mother had sang it to me before I went to sleep, bidding me that to take a mortal husband was to loose everything that was dear to you. I paid little attention to her warning. My heart would tell me which man was the right one and I could not care if he were to be mortal or immortal. If you cannot trust yourself to make choices for you, then there really is nobody left.

“That was beautiful. Who was Luthien Tinuviel?” Telir questioned. I almost laughed once more. Every little elf child knew of the tale about Luthien and her mortal husband, Beren. On some days I often forgot that Telir was not of the elvish race and did not know such simple stories.

“She was the most beautiful of all the elves, daughter of Melian the Maia. Beren was a mortal man, hailed as a hero among men. Though her father, Thingol, disapproved, she wed him and bound herself to him, forsaking her elvish immortality.” I said as I stared blankly off into the distance. Though I did not say anything, I knew that we were drawing close to the city.

No more words passed between us until we reached the gates of the city, hardly even visible to mortal eyes. I had long since pulled my hood up over my face, knowing that my parents had been leading a futile search around the forest for two years. Any news of me was worth quite a great deal.

“We come with a message for the Lord and Lady.” I said to the guard, finally opening up the envelope to gaze upon the flap, where it was written the origins of the letter. “It is from Rivendell.” After finding that we appeared to be harmless, I entered the golden city for the first time in years. It felt like I was finally coming home, after many stormy days and starless nights.

“I shall not take the message into the chambers.” I told Telir, knowing that he would find my choice odd. “It has been far too long that I have been gone. I do not wish to displease the rulers in any way.” Telir nodded, as if accepting my words as fact. I carefully handed him the envelope and he stashed it away in his cloak pocket.

We were permitted to ride right up to the edge of the flet where the royal family lived, which surprised me. The fact that Telir held an urgent message might have had something to do with it, but I remained suspicious. Maybe Haldir had decided to reap the rewards of my homecoming.

After Telir disappeared into the flet, I was left there alone. Every passing face made me worry even more that someone would recognize me, every moment caused my anxiety to increase until it threatened to reach a fevered pitch. It was then that he reappeared and mounted his horse once more, nodded to me and we both rode off.

“The Lord has requested that we spend the night here while he quickly pens a response.” Telir said softly, knowing that I wouldn’t like that. Honestly, he was right. I had just been planning to drop off the letter and then be on our way, perhaps off to battle orcs on the Gondorian border. Just anything to get me out of this forest.  
  
“Did you think I would be pleased?” I murmured with a slight hint of a snort lingering in my voice. Telir sighed. I felt bad to hurt him in such a way, but didn’t he know how important it was to me to leave here? My eyes drifted over to him for just a mere second while I waited for his answer.

“No, certainly not. But these are our orders.” He replied, not making eye contact with me. I shuddered, hoping that he wasn’t pulling away from me after all these years. We had made a special connection on that night that he found me. Was that in jeopardy over some silly argument?

“Then we shall follow them. But I do not think that rangers such as ourselves should be playing the messengers for elves.” I spat back at him, still annoyed. I wanted adventure and excitement, not to be caged up in Lorien waiting while an urgent letter was replied to.

“We do not have much of a choice,” He said, glaring at anyone who stopped to stare at us. I supposed that it had something to do with our argument. “They have generously lent us a flet to spend the night in.” I sighed, choosing not to respond to his words and further our disagreement. We could work it all out later. After all, it didn’t look like I was going to get the speedy departure that I wanted.

***

Celeborn held the envelope in his hands, gazing at it for a few minutes. ‘An urgent message from Rivendell,’ the ranger had said. That could only mean that it was from Elrond, and that could only mean one thing. He tore into the envelope with great ferocity, then pulled out a single sheet of parchment.

_‘To my dear friend Celeborn and his lady Galadriel,_

_It has been so long since we have last spoken, through letters or personal contact. Ever since Maeve disappeared I have wanted to come and visit, to console you in your time of grief. But work around Rivendell has kept me busy._

_I suppose that it is not my workload, but rather Maeve that you wish to hear about. I swore to you that if I heard any news of her, I would send to you. While this might only be a trivial piece of gossip, I do believe that there may be some truth revealed in it._

_Just ten days ago, I received word that an elf maiden with long blond hair was travelling and fighting with a male ranger. The last place they were seen was the border of Rohan, right around Rivendell. I do not know the name of this ranger and though I have tried; I could find no one who could tell me._

_Best Wishes that this is of help to you,  
-Lord Elrond’_

Slowly, he refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope, then leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. It was at least once every two or three weeks that he received both elves and men alike in his chambers who swore that they had seen Maeve. But this time seemed a bit different to him.

_‘I won’t tell Galadriel,’_ He vowed as he stood up and began to pace over to the window. _‘This will only get her hopes up.’_ Outside, a splatter of rain fell upon the ground and before long became a steady pour. He sighed once more and then turned to go and write a response


	8. Clear of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

The Lady Galadriel stood beside her mirror, gently pouring water from a shimmering vase into the little pool of stone. The look on her face was hard and slightly stretched as she finished pouring the water and set the vase down on the ground beside her. Pausing for a moment, she shifted her forest green gown before lightly dipping her fingers into the water.

‘Show me my daughter. Show me Maeve, princess of Lorien.’ She thought, closing her eyes. For a moment the mirror shimmered before a picture appeared in her head. It had an air of something that happened long ago, a certain mustiness around it that was slightly familiar to the elven queen.

_“Mama!” Two little elf girls ran along together, one looking to be around the human age of seven and the other around the age of ten. The younger one’s hair had come free from the braids that had been painstakingly done only just an hour and a half ago, while the older one still seemed neat and proper. Both seemed to be out of breath, as if they had run a long way._

_“Mama, Celebrían has caught a butterfly!” Maeve said, as if announcing some great deed had just been done. It was now seen that Celebrían had her hands loosely clasped around something that was fluttering slightly, casting little shadows on the wall._

_“Oh, my little elflings. Let it be free, as all good creatures should.” The Lady Galadriel said, gently guiding both of the young elleths back outside. Once they had passed through the doorway, she reached over and slowly pulled Celebrían’s hands apart, allowing the golden butterfly to fly away…_

‘No, that is too old. Show me a newer one, show me my daughter now.’ She concentrated harder and then gasped as the freshness of the second vision almost took her by surprise. It wasn’t quite as clear as she would have liked, but it would have to do.

_The rain fell down in huge sheets as a blond elleth ran through the forest, much like the one from the last vision. Only now she was older and wiser, though no stronger than before. It could not be seen if it was rain or tears that clung to her face, due to the fact that she was drenched from top to bottom._

_It was also obvious that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and it didn’t take her long to trip over a tree root that protruded from the ground. Falling, she gasped in pain as her hands were sliced open by the various rocks and twigs that littered the forest floor. Then she tried to use her sleeve to wipe away some of the blood._

_This left her rather vulnerable. An orc cautiously and slowly crept up behind her, a dagger in his hand and a malicious grin upon his face. He never even flinched as he plunged the dagger deep inside her side, stabbing again and again until she was left bleeding but not yet unconscious._

_With a grunt, he stabbed her once more and then left the dagger inside her. A little whimper of pain escaped her lips and the rainwater lying on the ground mixed with her open wound, proving to be a rather dirty and potentially fatal position. The wound might be something she could survive, but an infection was something else altogether._

_Suddenly, a figure that was obviously Haldir burst through the trees. Sword drawn, he chased the orc away from the maiden, yelling and shouting various inaudible curses. A look of peace came over the elf’s face as she saw him, assuming that he would wrap her up in his arms and take her back home. It didn’t take long for the March Warden to kill the orc and soon he was standing over her limp body._

_“Fancy meeting you here.” He said to her. “You almost got yourself killed.” She nodded and then scrunched up her face in pain. Reaching down, he pulled the dagger free from her body as she screamed and cried, as more blood flowed out and soaked the already wet earth._

_“Yes, I…I know. Take me home…” She gasped. He paused for a moment before responding, twirling the orc dagger in between his fingers as if it were a toy. Her crystal eyes held a sense of desperation in them, a bit of admittance to having done wrong and wanting to repent._

_“You broke my heart, Maeve. Can I ever really forgive you for that?” He asked, giving the dagger one final flip and then throwing it into pocket. Meanwhile, she began to cry. It wasn’t just that silent kind of cry that happens when you are angry, but rather a kind of hopeless sobbing with a gasp every once in a while._

_“No, I never…never wanted to…I had to…” She said. He chuckled rudely, reaching one hand up to brush a strand of blond hair out of his eyes. He was just as wet as she was, though he didn’t seem to care. The look in his eyes was of anger, but mostly anger out of emotional pain and hurt._

_“Did you ever care what anyone said before?” He replied, turning to go. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses. Why don’t you lie here for a while and ponder a few things before I call for a search party?” She shook her head and tried to get up, only succeeding in falling back down to the ground and pulling her side open even further._

_“Don’t go…please… I’m so sorry…” She cried. “I don’t want to die… please…” He chuckled again, continuing to leave. She cried even harder, starting to hiccup as the sobs refused to cease and dissipate._

_“Never fear, little princess. I’ll return to save you.” He called back to her. Slowly the rain began to stop as he faded into the distance, leaving the young elleth lying face-up in the muddy earth. She gave a few final cries and then began to watch the sun fade over the horizon, giving way to darkness._

A moan escaped from Galadriel as she crumpled over the mirror, thinking of nothing but her little elfling dying all alone. It was all that she could think of as she picked herself up and slowly walked back to the flet, thinking of nothing but ordering Haldir to return from the border as quickly as he could. It was apparent that he hadn’t told the whole story of that night.

 

 

“Finally finished.” Celeborn said as he leaned back in his chair one more time and held the piece of parchment in his hands. Just to be sure, he read over it once more to be sure that he had said everything that had to be addressed. It would be at least three days before he received a response, so he had better say all that was needed.

_‘To the Lord Elrond, ruler of the elven realm of Rivendell,_

There is no need to feel ashamed of being unable to come to visit with my wife and I. I do understand how trying it can be to run any sort of land, let alone one of your size and stature. Yet I do thank you for the note that you have sent me. Though it might not seem like much, any bit of hope that I may someday live to see my daughter alive again is a good thing.

I wish to see you again. It has been many years and I wish to follow up on the bit of information that Maeve may be with a ranger. Though I do think that she would be ill suited to it, it is certainly worth a try. It is all I have left. I also shall not mention the real reason of our visit to Galadriel, seeing as I do not wish to get her hopes up.  
  
I shall see you in seven days. Look for me then.

See you soon, mellon-nin,  
Lord Celeborn’

“Perfect.” He muttered and then turned to face one of the servants who had just entered his office to drop off a snack of lembas bread. “Penrha, please fetch the ranger who brought me the note from Rivendell. I have a response for him.”

 

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” I said to Telir as we sat in the flet. All of our stuff had been carefully organized into piles to guarantee that as soon as we got the word, we would be back on our way. I could hardly wait. Every moment that we spent in this flet made me want to scream, to run and spend the rest of my life living a lonely existence in some faraway forest.

“It’s fine.” He murmured. I didn’t feel convinced, so I flashed him a quick glance. He smiled. “Really. I swear.” Feeling a little better, I leaned back into a blanket that I had rolled up to use as a cushion. It had only just begun to get dark as the sun set over Lorien and the other flets began to come alive with candlelight.

Suddenly, the blond head of an elf popped up over the rope ladder that led to our flet. His face was serious and strict and my blood froze again, worried that I had been discovered. Every bone in my body was anxious and on edge. Telir even leapt to his feet, a look of anger on his face that soon faded to relief.

“You are the ranger, correct?” Telir nodded, and the elf went on. “The Lord is done with his response. He requests that you come to his chambers to receive it and then take it to Rivendell as fast as your horses will go.”

 

 

“Take this to the border.” Galadriel said as she handed yet another piece of parchment to a mounted elf warrior. “It is a request that Haldir return to the city as quickly as he can. I must speak with him again.” The rider nodded and then sped off into the night, still clutching the letter in his hand. She sighed once again and then turned to return to her own bedchambers.

“How are you this night, my lady?” Celeborn questioned, sneaking up behind her and placing his arm around her waist. He had just come from handing his own note over to the ranger Telir, who had promised to leave the woods the very next morning and ride to Rivendell with great haste.

She could not help but laugh. He could be so sweet to her sometimes, when he was not holed up in his study working hard on some matter of great importance. Gazing up at the stars, she tried to decide how to respond and if to tell him of the latest vision her mirror had shown her. ‘It’s really better that I don’t get his hopes up. The mirror might be wrong and Haldir might have not been involved at all.’ She thought as she leaned up to place a hand upon his face.

“I fare well, my lord.” Her voice was smooth and content and she leaned in and shared a kiss with him, smiling. He smiled back as they both secretly reveled in the fact that they might get Maeve returned to them soon. No more words passed between them as they acceded up the stone stairs and back into the little room that led up to the rope ladder to the flet that they both shared.


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

As soon as Telir had returned to the flet he had announced to me that we would be leaving at dawn the very next morn. Apparently the message to Rivendell was quite urgent and could not wait until a reasonable hour of departure. I disliked this, mostly because I still valued what little sleep I managed to get. But I did not snap at him, for I realized that my temper had been getting the better of me for the past few days.

That morning was much like any other one. The sun rose up over the trees as it had throughout most of my life and I held no regrets about leaving it behind. Rivendell was a good four-day ride from Lorien, but there was always something to do when I was with Telir. He had an endless store of ways to amuse me, from light horse races to finger games and childish poems.

“I shan’t wait for you much longer.” Right as I was thinking of him, Telir’s voice reached my ears. I grinned in a silly way and then threw the last of my bags upon my horse. He had already loaded his share upon the brown stallion that he usually rode and was now anxious to be on his way. I could hardly blame him.

“Oh, but I think that now I shall take my time.” I said in a teasing voice, sticking out my lip a little bit and then laughing. His horse pranced a little and darted about, mirroring his will to leave. I leisurely mounted my horse and faked a yawn, peeking out of the corner of my eye to spot his reaction. It was much as I thought it would be- the quick placement of both his hands upon his hips whilst glaring at me.

“You had better not, lest I decide to leave you behind.” He said. I quickly grabbed the reins and spurred my horse on, trying to catch him by surprise. It did work in a sense, seeing as he looked extremely surprised when I raced right by him. His recovery was quick, though, and before long we were racing neck and neck.

“If this is your idea of leaving me behind, then you must be sadly mistaken.” I said with a laugh. He would only grin at me, then whisper into his stallion’s ear. Soon he had overtaken me, but I knew that it was only because his horse was both faster and younger than my own seven year old mare. It was a sad yet true fact. That didn’t stop me from racing him though, nor did it wreck the fun.

Soon both of our horses slowed to a walk, giving me a chance to catch up to Telir and plod along beside him. There was a long period of silence, something I can only attribute to the slight argument that we had back in Lorien. I still felt badly about it. Just returning home did something to my mind, something that caused me to get irritable.

“Telir?” I murmured, trying to see if he was even still aware that I was right next to him. He nodded, but kept facing straight ahead. I was worried for him. I knew that he was stressed and I did not blame him for it. Anybody who had no constant home was bound to carry some burdens.

“Could you…I mean, do you mind… telling me about your past?” I said. I had always wondered about him, seeing as Telir rarely said anything about himself. It was rather odd, but then again I had often done the same thing. Now we had a bit of time to kill and curiosity was getting the best of me. “I don’t mean to press you. You don’t have to say anything.” I could see him sigh before he began to speak.

“No, you have shown me your secrets. I suppose it is time to show you mine.” Reaching up, he pushed back the hood of his cloak and then lightly touched his ears. His light fingers made quick work upon them, soon prying off a bit of putty. I gasped.

His ears were pointed.

“You’re…you’re…” I could hardly stutter the words out. Why had he never told me after all this time? I had always thought that he was perhaps a human hailing from Gondor or Rohan, seeing as he never mentioned anything from his past. We had both been that way.

“An elf. Yet, not quite. My mother was an elf, while my father was a ranger like I am now. I am only half-elven.” He said, turning to look at me with a hint of a smile on his face at my look of surprise. “I chose to live a life of a man, yet the ears are an odd reminder of my heritage. I have only a little elven blood and a mortal lifespan.”

“Why did you not tell me this before?” I said, trying not to get mad. At first it was hard to find anything to say to him. There were too many questions in my mind, too many questions that in the past had gone unanswered. Hiding your past was never something that could be highly recommended. Yet we both did it all the time.

“I didn’t think it to be important.” He said, jumping down from his horse. I sputtered for a few moments before jumping down from my mare and tethering her to the nearest tree branch. He began to dig in his pack for a bit of food while I just sat there and was silent.

“Didn’t think it was important?! How can you not see something like that as important?!” I was on the verge of screaming. The look on his face was still stuck between a smile and a cocky grin as he pulled a bundle of food from his bag, unwrapping it to see what it contained. I walked right over to him, staring into his eyes and trying to show my aggravation.

“You really must calm down, Maeve. Too much excitement never was very good for you.” He said as he extended out a bit of bread out to me. “Would you like some jam with this?” I growled and resisted pulling every hair in his head out.

“How can you want me to calm down? How? After all of…” I was stopped mid-sentence by something I had never expected. Least of all from Telir, who had been my loyal companion and friend for a good two years. It just seemed so wrong, but then again so right in ever so many ways.

He kissed me. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that you expected from someone who was just your friend, but a kiss from someone that you would expect from someone who might wish for something more. I didn’t pull away, though I did consider it. In the end, I decided it was worth it.  
  
“What was that for?” I whispered to him as he withdrew, holding a crushed piece of bread in his hand and smiling sheepishly. I was almost afraid to raise my voice above a whisper for some reason, as if I would alert some imaginary person to what had just transpired.

“You really do need to relax more.” He said as he threw the bread deep into the woods and then mounted his stallion. “Let’s go, we have to make up the time we just lost.” I considered asking him if he thought that time was well spent, but decided not to. I was still busy pinching myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

 

 

“Haldir. I thank you for coming so promptly.” Galadriel sat back in her chair, brushing a strand of golden hair out of her eyes before addressing the March Warden again. Her tone of voice was strained and she did nothing to hide it. Celeborn was not at her side because he was busy preparing for the journey to Rivendell, which she assumed was to be purely business.

“I just wish to ask you again of the night Maeve disappeared. I have seen something…felt something, that you know more than you are telling me.” She tried to be as direct as possible, knowing that it was best that way. She also did not wish to keep him from his work for long, especially since he had an important job to do.

“I know nothing more than I have already told you, mi’lady.” He said, fidgeting. He always hated having to lie to her, mostly because he felt as if her mind was always probing his thoughts. It was also due to the fact that he had no idea how she had known that he was somehow involved.

_‘I hate to do this to you, Haldir. But I can feel you lying to me.’_ A feeling of intense cold swept through his body as he heard Galadriel’s voice echoing around inside his head. Yes, he knew what that feeling was. It was called fear…fear of the past, fear of what might reside inside his own mind…

Galadriel really did hate to do this to him. She had put it off for long enough, mostly because she hated to use her powers to get a direct answer out of anyone. Now she had become desperate. The last person who had seen Maeve refused to tell her the whole story and she had put up with it long enough…

_He twirled the knife between his fingers as he watched the sun fall down over the horizon and give rise to darkness. Every minute felt like an eternity to him as he waited, trying to judge how long it would be before Maeve would be in dire need of care. He never wanted her to die. That had never been his intention. If anything did happen to her, it would be his head upon a silver platter. Along with his job._

It was a half-hour past the sunset that he returned to the place where he had left her. An anguished cry escaped from his lips as he realized that she was gone, all that remained was a silvery puddle of her telltale blood. No, it couldn’t be. Where had she gone? Who had taken her?

“Help! Oh, dearest Valar, somebody help!” He had the knife, the knife that had her blood all over it. How could he not be seen as guilty? His career was over, his whole life was over. He would never be forgiven for something like this…

“So you do not know where she is now…” Galadriel said with a sigh. Haldir did not answer, preferring to lower his head in shame. “You may leave. Return to the borders with my apologies, though I think that it may be a while before we speak again.”


	10. Lost.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

“Galadriel, it is best that we should be off.” Celeborn called to his wife as he mounted the white stallion for the journey for Rivendell. It was dusk on the same day of Telir and Maeve’s departure, proving that it really does take longer for a lord and his lady to prepare to travel. Celeborn had begun to grow a slight bit impatient.

“I’m coming.” She said with a sigh as she finished rolling all of her long, golden locks up into a bun and then concealing it underneath a piece of lace. It was better that they left in secrecy, seeing as you could never tell when valuable information fell into the wrong hands. Someone who knew they traveled along the road from Lorien to Rivendell might use that information to plan an ambush.

To further prevent delays, neither one of them dressed in the usual royal clothing that they had grown accustomed to. The fine robes and gowns with gold laced into them were gone and both were cloaked in simpler garments. They also took few guards with them, preferring to keep the group small to avoid detection by orcs or any other fouler creatures.

“It will take us six days, as far as I can tell.” Celeborn said as she mounted her own chestnut horse. “And I think that your hair looks splendid like that.” She could not keep from blushing as they began to ride through the forest, eager to reach the border of the lands by nightfall. From there it would be another three days of riding along the Anduin, followed by two days or so crossing over the mountains.

“If we make good time perhaps we can be there in only four days.” She said, keeping her eyes on the trail ahead of them. “Thank you. I haven’t worn my hair like this since I was just a small elfling.” A grin flashed across her face. There was none other that she would rather make this trip with, even though she still did not understand why she even had to come along in the first place. If all Celeborn and Elrond wanted to talk about was trade and business, there was really no need for her to be there.  


 

The horses slowly plodded along through the forest as I gazed around dejectedly. The scenery had not changed since we had begun to follow alongside the great river Anduin, which I found to be rather depressing. I didn’t want a lot of excitement, but a few orcs to kill and a little change in scenery might really change my whole outlook on this trip.

“There is a storm coming.” I said to Telir as I tilted my head towards the darkening sky. “I can feel it in the wind. We had best stop and make camp for the night.” I wasn’t really fond of thunderstorms or any kind of storm for that matter. They always seemed to bring around great change in my life, usually a change for the worse.

“No, we lost too much time back there. We can’t stop for another few hours.” Telir replied. I sighed. Well, it was his fault if we got caught in a huge storm and got soaked. No matter what we would be a little late in delivering our message. A storm over the mountains would make crossing it even harder.

We rode on for another few hours before the first sign of what was to come appeared. A few raindrops began to fall upon my cloak, slowly at first, but they gradually grew in both frequency and intensity. A howling wind began to blow, shaking me down to the core. Why was Telir so determined to get to Rivendell on time?

“Telir!” I shouted to him over the noise from the storm. “Telir, we must stop! We cannot continue to ride through rain like this!” I could hardly see him anymore through the pouring rain. The ground began to turn to mud underneath my horse’s feet, causing the beautiful animal to slip and slide along the path.

I couldn’t even hear his response, but I did see him slow down his horse as much as he could in the mud. I pulled mine up beside him and lowered my hood to wipe some of the rain off of my face. He did the same.

“We don’t have much of a choice now except to ride it out.” He yelled, trying to make sure I could hear him. “Orcs regularly patrol this area, which is why I didn’t want to stop before. It would just make us vulnerable.” I knew where he was coming from, but we would probably be killed by the storm if we didn’t stop.

Suddenly, I felt very caged in. It wasn’t really a feeling that you could precisely determine where it came from, but rather one that hit you very hard and left you wondering where it could have possibly come from. It was then that I bothered to gaze into the dense trees that were on our left side. Numerous pairs of orc eyes glittered back at me.

“Telir, watch out!” I screamed as I watched one of the orcs step from the cover of the trees and notch an arrow. It was too late. The arrow hit him right in the shoulder, kept from being a fatal shot only because of the push of the wind. I leapt down from my horse and managed to catch him as he fell, eyes glazing over.

“We’re done for.” He gasped. “There are too many for you to fight on your own.” I gently lowered him down to the ground and used my dagger to slice off most of his tunic. The wound was bleeding heavily, but I doubted that it was infected with orc-poison. Not wasting any time, I quickly cut a section of my cloak off and bandaged it as best I could.

“No. We aren’t. Just don’t move, I’ll protect you.” I swore and then grabbed my bow and quiver from where it had been peacefully resting on my back. “I think I owe you one.” Screaming loudly, I began to run down the edge of the river, occasionally turning around to make sure the orcs had been following me. Once I was a good deal away from where Telir lay, I stood around and made my stand.

One by one the orcs fell at my feet, proving that I had not spent the last few years of my life in vain. Yet the day’s travelling had taken a toll on me and after a while I began to grow weary. Yet the orcs continued to come, spilling out of the forest as if they did not have a care in the world. I began to grow careless as sleep began to tug at my mind.

Out of nowhere, an orc snuck up behind me and whacked me sharply on the side of the head with his elbow. I stumbled as stars clouded my vision, trying desperately to regain my balance. If I were to fall, it would certainly be the end for both of us. After killing me, they would return to loot our provisions and discover Telir. He was too weak to even lift his bow…

I shook my head and cleared my vision, trying to keep my hands from shaking as I raised my bow again and tried to kill the next orc that began to advance towards me. I couldn’t do it, I just couldn’t. My arms refused to be stilled and the day was taking its toll. I did not protest as the orc stabbed me once in the arm.

My bow fell to the earth as my blood began to spill. I didn’t make a sound as I crumpled, my vision shaking as bolts of pain shot up my arm. I could see the orc smearing a bit of red liquid on his arrow before notching it and raising it, aiming right for my heart.

I hardly flinched as I felt it enter me and the world went dark.


	11. Journeying in Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

Telir slowly pulled himself up, trying to mask the pain from the wound he had received. The bandage that had been wrapped around his shoulder had fallen off, caked with blood. Yet to his surprise the bleeding had stopped, replaced by a stabbing pain that he just couldn't shake. The rain had slowed down to nothing more than a drizzle, helping him to spot the still form lying a good fifteen feet away.

"Maeve!" He screamed and launched himself into a staggering run, his shoulder sagging down and making him feel as if he was pulling a lead weight along with him. When he reached her side he dropped back down on his knees and reached for her hands, which had already begun to grow cold. The light that shines around all elves from the moment they are born had begun to dim around her still form.

"You can't be dead, you just can't…" He whispered as he pushed her soaking wet cloak aside and desperately tried to find her pulse. It was still there, but weak. At this small sign of life Telir let out a sigh of relief and sat back, trying to decide what to do next. Maeve did not even make a sound, nor did she stir.

It was at least another five days to Rivendell. He could maybe make it to the outskirts of the Homely House in two if he was lucky and traveled fast, but it still might not be in time. She was weakening quickly, though he still did not know why. Either way, the arrow sticking from her chest would have to be removed.

A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

Closing his eyes and grimacing, he wrenched the arrow from her body and tossed it to the side. She screamed and her crystal eyes shot open in pain, almost jumping up if not for the steady hand that held her to the earth. Quickly, Telir reached for the bandages that he had found in his pack and wrapped them around her, failing to notice the tinge of poison that pulsed around the wound.

"Shhh…you'll be fine." He hummed slowly to her as he carefully examined her for any other wounds. It didn't take him long to follow the trail of silver blood back to the wound in her shoulder that was so much like his own. After bandaging that as well, he sat back and watched as her eyes wearily darted around, trying to get a slight grip on reality.

"I…am so sick, Telir." She murmured, too weak to reach up and brush away the raindrops from her face. "The arrow has grazed my heart. I will not make it to Rivendell." Telir scooted closer to her and removed his own cloak, wrapping it tightly around her to drive away the cold. She nodded in approval, then grimaced.

"No, you won't die. I can get you there in two days and then the Lord Elrond himself can care for you." He said, clutching her hand. She managed a small smile and a sigh before closing her eyes and leaning back, trying hard to believe that they could make it over the mountains in just two days.

Gently, Telir reached down and scooped her up into his arms. His horse came after only one whistle and he cautiously deposited her atop the stallion. After climbing up after her they headed off into the early morning mist.

 

 

"Haldir." Celeborn's voice was commanding but yet kind at the same time as he approached the March Warden on foot, having left both his horse and his wife waiting at the border. "Might I have a word with you?" Haldir nodded and stepped down from the small tree-platform from which he had been looking out over the lands, keeping his bow by his side.

"How might I be able to assist you, my lord?" Haldir replied, a stern kind of reporting-for-duty look on his face. He had been feeling much better for the past few days, seeing as he had gotten a great deal of guilt off his chest after Galadriel had probed around in his mind. The only twinge that remained was the fact that he knew where Maeve was. It didn't really matter though, she was in the hands of a ranger. No harm would befall her.

"It would please me greatly if you were to accompany my group to Rivendell. It might prove to be a rough journey and my worries would be eased if you came along." Haldir let out a sigh of relief. The elf lord wasn't here to question him, but rather offer him a brief trip to Rivendell. It wasn't a bad offer, either.

"I will come." He left his words short and simple, then turned to go and fetch his horse and tell the other border guards that he would be leaving. His face never changed nor showed a hint of a smile about the trip, proving the fact that he was as disciplined as many show him to be.

 

 

I awoke slowly, hardly realizing where I was or what had happened to me. All that I knew was that I was atop a horse and that a strong hand kept me from slipping back down to the ground. Pain streaked through my body, though it took a lot of energy just to recall what had occurred.

_'An orc…I was shot…Telir's taking me to Rivendell…'_ my mind moved sluggishly. It was as if I was trying to fight through a huge pile of mud, or to find something I had lost in nothing but darkness. The sun had already risen high into the sky, causing me to believe that we had already been travelling for at least four or five hours.

"Are you awake?" Telir's hand gently wrapped around me and came to rest upon my cheek, stroking it lovingly. The kiss that had occurred only a short while ago began to come back to me and I managed a small smile through the pain. I knew that I would not live long unless we lived Rivendell quickly and perhaps not even after that. Though I did not tell Telir, the arrow had been laced with orc-poison.

"Yes, I am." My voice was raspy and felt strange to me. "How close are we?" I could hear Telir sigh as he pulled back on the reins and hopped down from the stallion. His face was strained and it seemed as if the wrinkles of worry had come almost overnight.

"Still too far." I felt as though I was weak as a newborn elfling, unable to climb down from the horse by myself. Hence Telir had to reach up and carefully pull me off, then lay me upon the warm earth. The wound on my chest had begun to bleed through the bandages, causing me to assume that was why Telir had stopped.

"Here. Eat this." He handed me a small handful of herbs from his pack. "It's mostly for the pain. I had forgotten I had this stored up, just for this kind of circumstance." I nibbled at it and then blanched. It tasted positively horrid and I'm sure that my face showed it. Telir laughed and then gestured to me to continue eating.

"I know it tastes bad. But it helps, just trust me." Grimacing, I swallowed the rest of it and then closed my eyes as Telir changed my bandages for me. I prayed that he wouldn't discover the poison that was still lurking there. The fever hadn't started yet, but I knew that time was growing short for me.


	12. A Brief Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

I awoke once more on the trail after Telir had given me the herb, quite annoyed to see that much time had passed. It was obvious that he had slipped a sleeping draught in there. I hated to be drugged, almost more than I hated to be in pain. But I did feel an odd sense of calm, one that I had never thought possible. Everything seemed just fine…

Except that everything seemed to have a fuzzy edge to it. I couldn’t see the trees clearly and when I turned to look at Telir his whole face was blurry. I blinked, but that did nothing to help. My usually bright eyes still felt oddly out of focus. I sighed and leaned back against Telir, glad to hear the usual beat of the horse's hooves against the dirt.

"I am awake now." I said to him, not wanting to alarm him by telling him of my apparently failing eyesight. He nodded and then continued to guide the horse alone as the path slowly got steeper. I then began to realize that we were crossing the mountains. I must have slept for a long while…

"We are only a days away. I might be able to get us close enough find help within the next morning." He said, rubbing his scruffy cheek with one hand. "Do you still have the message from Lothlorien?" I slowly reached into my cloak pocket, trying to see if I could grasp the smooth envelope. Unfortunately, the only thing that I found in my hand was empty space.

"No, it must have fallen out when the orcs attacked." I could only think of what they might be able to do had they discovered the letter. I didn't know what it contain, only that it was important. Perhaps even fatally important. I shivered, hoping that no harm would come to either one of us when the Lord and his lady discovered that we had lost it.

"It is not important. Not as important as your life." I blushed a little as he said that, then carefully touched my forehead. It did not feel feverish yet, so perhaps the poison had not taken effect yet. I yearned to tell Telir that I might need a bit more help past healing the wound in my chest, but I didn't want to make him worry.

I might not live anyway. Lord Elrond did not have knowledge of all the poisons used by orcs and though his healing skill was great, he could not raise the dead. Another thing was certain- he would know who I am. Either way my fate was sealed. I would die from lack of care, or live and be returned to my parents.

Silence hung in the air for many hours, until darkness fell upon the mountains. The terrain had begun to grow steeper and harder to navigate, though we had already crossed the peak and begun to traverse down the other side. Telir decided upon a small outcropping of rocks as our stopping point.

I again had to be helped down from the stallion, partially due to my chest wound and partially to my eyesight. I would have tripped over a small stone had not Telir been there to help me. I was glad that he chalked my lack of coordination up to my wound and not the poison. Elves had an unusual grace and poise around them most of the time.

Telir set up a small bed of blankets for me, then changed my bandages again. This time he did notice the slightly reddish tinge around the wound's edges, causing him to scrunch up his brow in confusion. I sighed and tried to relax as he smeared some herbs into the wound, then bandaged it back up. It stung horribly, but I didn't complain.

"Did the arrow have poison on it?" He mused, not expecting me to answer it. His hand reached for my brow and then gently brushed across it, trying to feel any heat radiating off it. A smile of relief crossed his face as he found none, then sat back and took out his pipe.

"Thank you." I said, trying to break the silence. Telir had cared for me over many days now, through both high and low. At first I was unsure if I even wanted to live. The wound was so great, so grievous. I knew of the poison and figured that I would die shortly. Now it seemed like the poison was weak and perhaps I had a fighting chance.

"For what?" He questioned, puffing lightly on his pipe and sending the smoke off into the night sky. I smiled, remembering all the times we had sat beside the fire and just talked, him smoking his pipe and me simply sitting there. There were a lot of good memories and a lot of good times along the way.]

"For not just deserting me. You could have and you know it. There was nothing that bound you to helping me." I spoke both simply and truthfully. There really was nothing that forced him to save me. It was dangerous, travelling with someone who was injured. If we were ambushed by orcs again, neither one of us would stand a chance.

"There was something. Love." He replied. I wasn't really as shocked as I should have been. I knew that there was something there, something more than just being friends and travelling buddies. After he kissed me I was just even more certain. For a moment I couldn't think of what to say to him.

My parents would never approve. They had never approved of Haldir, who was the March Warden of Lorien. Telir was a mortal man. The fact that he was Peredhil, or half-elven, would probably make no difference to them. My mother could be a difficult judge of both men and elves. But I had made up my mind, for better or for worse.

"I feel that way as well. I think it has been around us for a long time now." I said, pondering the idea in my mind. It would be much easier to hide once Telir knew the truth. Perhaps someday I would tell him of my heritage. Then we might be able to settle down, to have a home and children as well.

"You are of the elves, Maeve. Would you bear to see me die at a mortal age?" He said, extinguishing his pipe in favor of talking with me. I honestly did not know the answer to his question. His mortality had never been a problem in my eyes, or perhaps I had just pushed it out of my mind for as long as possible.

"I would not long survive." I answered plainly. This grief, the grief of loosing both a loved one and a friend would be too much for me. The ships of the Gray Havens would gladly open to me and I would pass on, perhaps as only a shadow of my old self.

Telir slowly crept over to where I lay, staring up at the stars that danced above the mountain peaks. Instead of lying down next to me, he instead sat directly beside me. A tentative finger reached out to run along my cheek, causing shivers to course down my spine.

"Would you…would you mind?" He asked, his voice cautious. "I promise that I am a far better kisser than I have displayed previously." I nodded, closing my eyes and giving in as he kissed me, long and gently. I completely forgot about the pain, my wound, and the poison. We were the only thing in existence.

His shoulder slowly brushed against mine and my tunic came away with bloodstains upon it. He was apparently still hurt as well, though he had not mentioned it. 'We are so much alike.' I thought to myself as I carefully withdrew my lips from his.

"You're hurt." I said, reaching up to touch the blood coming from his shoulder. He grinned and pushed my fingers away. "You must care for that, lest it get infected and you die an early death." I was only teasing him in a way, though also warning him. There were definitely enough bandages to wrap his shoulder and enough herbs to drive away infection.

"I shall, mi'lady, if you promise to rest." He said, stroking my cheek one last time before returning to his pack. I smiled and blinked, immediately disappointed to note that the world seemed to be growing dimmer. I doubted that it was due to the darkness around me.

 

 

Haldir leaned down and brushed his fingertips along the ground, tracing the size and spacing of some rather large bootmarks. The royal couple had been on the road for three days, moving much slower than Telir and Maeve. After a while Haldir stood up and walked a few feet away, dismayed to find the corpses of orcs rotting underneath the full moon.

Yet he did find something of interest. Beside the orc bodies lay a huge puddle of silver blood, tinged with the black blood of orcs. He knew exactly who the blood belonged to- Maeve. A wave of panic almost sent him to his knees as he examined the area closer. An orc arrow with a bit of red poison still lay on the ground next to the blood, and beyond that horse's hooves headed off into the distance.

Haldir sighed. It would not bode well with the Lady when he told them that a poisoned orc arrow had obviously injured their only daughter. As a matter of fact, it would only make them want to reach Rivendell even sooner. That would be the only place that the injured elf could go to receive care.

He returned to the small party after only a few more minutes. Lord Celeborn had ordered him to scout ahead on foot for any sign of orcs while they waited behind and he had probably taken much longer than they had expected. Sighing, he swung back onto his white mare and then turned to the lord and lady.

"I have found orcs, but there is no need to worry. They have been dead for at least two days." He paused, thinking of the best way to put his other piece of news. "I also found a puddle of blood that can only belong to Maeve. There was an arrow lying beside it…laced with poison."


	13. The Bonds of a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile crossed his face as he wrapped his hands around the foul arrow and prepared the many bandages that would be needed. It seemed like just yesterday to him that he was holding an elf child in his arms, wondering if she would survive the night. This night was the same as the one two years ago, only now he did not tend a child. He tended a warrior.

Dawn came swiftly for me, perhaps too swiftly. I was still weary when I opened my eyes. At first I didn't even think it was morning yet. The whole world as I saw it was covered in a fuzzy, gray haze. Blinking did nothing to help and neither did sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." Telir's soft voice whispered in my ear as he gently helped me to my feet. I breathed a sigh of relief. No matter what happened, Telir would be there to help me. That was a great comfort to me. My wound continued to ache, but I ignored it.

Time completely meshed together for me. I can hardly remember a thing after climbing atop Telir's horse. I do not even know what happened to mine; perhaps it is now satisfyingly lining the stomach of a bloodthirsty orc. Ah, this is not the end I wanted for her. Such a sweet beast.

My thoughts even began to slow, but soon I slipped into dreams and forgot all limits of space and time. Could some maybe say that I was even beginning to fade away? Maybe so. Suddenly, my dreams were interrupted by a rather familiar figure.

"Maeve." My dream self turned around to find Celebrian standing there, restored to full health with a bit of pink in her cheeks and that old silver sparkle back in her eyes. I gasped; it had been at least a century since I had last seen her.

"Celebrian? My sister, is it really you?" I whispered, stretching out one hand to lightly touch her on the cheek. She smiled and grasped my cold hand inside her warm one. I stared into her eyes and searched her face, finding no sign that this apparition was not my sister.

"I must tell you something." She replied, taking one hand and running it along my hair affectionately. "You will not die; not today." I was slightly taken aback. I was mortally wounded and far off from the nearest healer. Certainly I would die and then we would be reunited forever in the Halls of Mandos.

"Why not today? Is not today as good a day as any?" I questioned, a tear tugging at the edge of my eye. Oh, how I had missed her! Just to touch her hand again was a blessing like no other. She lightly tilted my chin up, allowing my sad face to look into her ancient one.

"The work you were made to complete is not yet finished, little sister." She said, a small smile crossing her pale face. "When I sailed, the Valar knew that I would hurt so many who loved me. But I had accomplished something in this life. I have two sons and a beautiful daughter destined to marry a king of men."

"But what Naneth! And Ada!" I gasped and began to cry fully now, falling to my knees and burying my head in the sleeve of my gown. "And what of me, Celebrian? Not a day has gone by that I have not thought about you, nor wondered what kind of mischief we would be causing together if you were still alive!"

"Shh, my little sister. My time here was done, though I did not like having to go. Do you think that if I had the chance I would not have come to say goodbye? Of course I would have. But I was not given such a chance; my immortal body faded before I could do anything about it." She whispered softly, bending down on one knee and rubbing my back gently.

"So my time is not yet finished?" I questioned as my sobs slowed. Just having her around me again was soothing to me, though I knew it wouldn't last. Someday we would be together. But it was not this day and I did not know if I was to be thankful for a new chance at life or sad for loosing her one more time.

"No. Not quite yet, Maeve. But my time with you is finished, at least for now." She stood to her feet and smiled at me, a smile that I remember from my childhood. It wasn't that long ago that we were chasing butterflies and frolicking through the trouble free land of Lorien.

"You are going to leave me again, aren't you?" I cried, my voice a little weak from the tears. I got to my feet as well, wiping what was left of my tears on the sleeve of my gown. It was now ruined, but I didn't care. Why did it matter?

"Yes and no. I'm always with you, sister. And the next time I see you, it will be in Valinor." She said as she began to move farther away from me. I did not cry out or throw a huge tantrum, though I was sorely tempted. Wouldn't that make her stay? No, probably not. A stronger force was at work here and she had obviously gained much wisdom since her passing.

"Tenna' san'." I said to her, trying in vain to smile. She turned around for a moment and looked right at me; it was almost like the depths of her soul were mingling with mine. A strong mist began to gather around her as she raised one hand in passing.

"Namárië." She said in reply. "One more thing- do not be afraid of Telir. But make your choice about him. His love for you is strong and not easily broken, but he is mortal. Be careful." With that, the mist enveloped her completely and she was gone, leaving me to be torn from my dreams and thrust back into a world of pain.

 

 

Telir looked down at the still form cradled in his arms. She had not even so much as stirred nor cried out since they had begun to ride again that morning. Was she beginning to fade? Oh, she would die. He knew it. And it would be all his fault.

What would he do without her? The world would be a dark and empty place, much like the one he had been travelling in for much of his life. He would have to return to that hopeless place, without sunshine or joy. Without the sound of her laughter, her playful smile as he teased her about her unnatural elven beauty.

**Flashback**

"Hey!" The shrill laughter of Maeve itched his ears as he tickled her stomach playfully and then darted off into the tall grasses of the plains of Edoras, which almost sucessfully cloaked him. Not enough for her keen eyes- they somehow managed to pick him out. Soon, she had let out a load cry filled with false anger and tackled him, laughing.

"Silly elf." He said, gently running one finger down her little nose. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" She stood to her feet and dusted off her robe, flashing him a bright smile as a few rays of light caught the flying dust and sparkled like diamonds.

"I'm not perfect, but I do try hard to be." She replied in a falsly cocky voice, fully of fake pride. He laughed at her vauge attempt at being stuck up. Figuring that revenge was in order, he stood to his feet and then promply tackled her back to the ground, getting her all dusty again.

"Silly human! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She shrieked, pretending to be concerned about the manner of her dress. He chuckled and got up off her, taking a small glance to make sure the horses hadn't strayed too far while grazing. Ah, this summer day was so perfect..

**End Flashback**

He had abandoned the horse some three miles back, knowing that it wasn't far now to Rivendell, or at least to someone who could help. How long had it been since he had seen Falathiel? So many years had passed since she had chosen the path of an elf of Rivendell and him the path of a human ranger. Her home was not far from here and he knew that she could help Maeve.

The sky began to grow dark and a light rain fell as Telir desprately banged upon the door of a small elven home, nestled right outside Rivendell. Maybe… maybe his sister would have mercy upon them. They could stay the night here and Maeve could rest, maybe, just maybe, Falathiel will have learned enough healing to let his companion even live through this night.

"Who is it?" A fair voice, but obviously that of a young male elf, peered out of a window in the side of the house. Telir sighed and stared at the little blond elf in wonder. He must be his sister's son, his nephew. Trying his hardest to smile despite the circumstances, Telir wiped a few strands of wet hair from his eyes before replying.

"A friend of the elleth who resides here." He replied, surprised that the little elf knew the language of men already. He was so young, but oh, how he resembled his mother! Within a few moments, the door to the house swung open and Telir stepped inside, taking care not to jostle the silent form of Maeve.

"Telir…?" The form of a beautiful elleth appeared behind her young son, her fair green eyes wide with disbelief. He nodded, gently setting Maeve down upon a small, elven fashioned couch. At first the brother and sister just stared at each other, almost not being able to believe that what they saw was true.

"Oh, my brother! I've missed you so!" Falathiel cried out, rushing into his arms. He embraced her tightly and placed his head on top of hers, trying not to cry. Meanwhile, her son crept over to inspect Maeve. Placing one hand upon her forehead, he soon withdrew it. His forehead crinkled up with worry.

"I've missed you too, sister. It has been too long, hasn't it?" He said as he placed a quick kiss upon her forehead. "I would have come to visit sooner, but…times have been difficult. I'm sorry to arrive with no notice." Grinning, he watched as the little elf tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Nana, the elf is sick!" He said to her in elvish. Falathiel immeadiably looked down at him with worry in her eyes, then turned her gaze to Telir, who immeadiatly rushed to Maeve's side. He had gotten too caught up in the excitement of seeing his sister again and had nearly forgotten about the whole point of his visit. Falathiel followed right behind him, placing her hand upon the elleth's forhead just as her son had done.

"She is very sick indeed, my little one." She replied to her son. "Go, fetch a cool cloth and some bandages." Leaning down, she unbandaged the wound to inspect it, a hard look of steely determination in her eyes. Telir meerly sat back and watched, praying that he had been doing the right kind of treatment for the past few days.

"It's poisoned.." She muttered, reaching into her cloak pocket and pulling out a small vial. "This might hurt her, Telir…but without it, she won't live to reach Elrond. Which is where I assume you were trying to take her, that is." He nodded silently and then moved closer to Maeve, putting a firm hold upon both of her arms should she try to struggle.

Falathiel squeezed three drops of the potion into the wound and the elleth reacted violently. Her eyes burst open in pent up pain as she cried, streams of tears streaking down her face that had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Celebrian!" She screamed before she was silent again, drifting into the blissfulness of unconciousness. Telir and Falathiel let out a sigh of relief. It was then that Falathiel's son burst back into the room, carrying the cloth and some fresh bandages. Gently, she bandaged the wounds while Telir watched and gently mopped Maeve's sweaty brow. He had hardly noticed as her temprature rose before, why had he been so foolish?

Soon, the ill elf was settled in the spare bed, with the little elf watching over her. Telir and Falathiel retreated back out to the sitting room, even though it was already late into the night. Did she have something to tell him? Maybe Maeve wouldn't make it, and all his hope was only foolish desire and longing.

"Telir, please tell me that you know who that is." She whispered to him, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping elleth. Telir simply gave her a quizzical look, not sure if he was actually suppose to respond to her question. Of course he knew who she was, would he really bring her here if she was a complete stranger?

"Maeve, of Lothlorien. She has been my companion and friend…for the past two years, if not much more." He replied. "Why is it that you ask?" She sighed and leaned back in her chair, resting her eyes for a moment. Ai Valar, it only had to be bad news that she was about to utter.

"Take a look at this." She said, handing him a small sheet of parchment. He took it and studied it carefully, paying the closest attention to the portrait of a laughing, blond elf girl who took up most of the page. She looked so familiar, but she was beautiful in a way that was strangely different yet oddly the same as his beloved Maeve.

"Missing, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Any information leading to the safe return of Maeve of Lothlorien shall be repaid in any way that the informant wishes…." He whispered, reading the contents of the poster out loud. Dear Valar! No, it could not be!

 

 

Galadriel had been unusually silent for the past day. Celeborn had taken note of this, being sure to make sure that she ate and slept, lest the lady of the Golden Woods fade away. Haldir had been quite as well, but then again Celeborn knew that he cared deeply for Maeve as well.

And now she was likely dead. Perhaps they would arrive at Rivendell and it would be Elrond himself who would lead them to her body, bent and broken. Who knew what she had endured over these past few years? He dared not think. She was his own daughter, for Valar's sake! Something so precious to him should not be forced to suffer like this!

Sighing deeply, the small party made camp right outside the city of Rivendell. All three were deeply depressed and Celeborn felt that deep down in his heart, his precious youngest daughter was dead. He simply wanted to put off hearing the news for as long as possible.


End file.
